Postcards From Nowhere
by 0tree0
Summary: Five drabbles written to the first five songs on shuffle. Warning: Age difference


A/N: I decided to do the shuffle thing, due to time limitations however there are only five. I hope they are none the less enjoyable.

WARNING: Age difference, if this blend of tea offends, be kind enough to leave the pot for others to enjoy.

Pairing: SS&GH

Rating: T (to be safe)

Disclaimer: I think it is quite clear from the below I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters.

**My Immortal, Evanescence**

Severus Snape stalked down the halls of Hogwarts castle, his face even more dour than usual. At first glance nothing more than a foul mood seemed to be afflicting the Potions Master, upon further investigation however, not that many were inclined to attempt such, a slight grimace was apparent, a tightening at the edges of his mouth, creases deepening at the sides of his eyes. It was pride alone which prevented him from limping, the pain in his foot was excruciating.

It was his own fault he knew; he shouldn't have provoked her, least of all in heels of that height, they were deadly at the best of times. He winced as he thought of the number of times they had grazed his thigh in bed. That too he mused was probably his fault... he _had_ insisted she keep them on.

With an internal, rather self pitying sigh, he decided that his sweet tempered wife _definitely_ should not be teased about her craving for chocolate ice cream in her present... 'condition'.

Something she also considered to be his fault, a fact he was decidedly smug about and made no move to disagree with.

**Faith of the Heart, Russell Watson**

Today was the day it all changed he decided, when he stopped being afraid of his own heart and when he laid claim to hers. He had been patient, he had waited out her re-lit romance with the Krum, he has watched her flirt with Finnegan and he had even, through gritted teeth, watched her spend a year and two months, oh yes he had counted, being pawed by Weasel.

Now she was single, working at Hogwarts, not his student and most definitely his for the taking.

He knew he had to move fast, she already had a date lined up for the following weekend, he _had_ to make her cancel; give her reason to stay with him instead.

He knew he had been successful when he heard a knock at the door to his office and she sashayed across the room to kiss him softly.

"All you had to do was ask you know." she murmured against his lips.

With a smirk he drew back and kissed the cool metal of the engagement band on her ring finger.

"So I did." he replied, kissing her again.

**Three Little Birds, Bob Marley**

A bliss potion he fumed, a flaming bliss potion. How on earth had they managed to get their hands on that? Not precisely the level of brewing a fourth year was capable of. He shuddered at the thought of what he might have done.

Looking up at the stark white of the hospital wing ceiling he prayed to Merlin, Morgan and all manner of creatures he had not embarrassed himself too much.

The curtains beside him rustled slightly, too nervously to be Poppy he reasoned.

Looking to his left he spotted someone standing just behind the fabric.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"Hermione." he heard a quiet voice respond.

He sighed in relief.

"Come in."

She shuffled into view and to his amazement she stood blushing, in what was quite obviously his shirt.

"They got me too." she murmured, ducking her head.

**May It Be, Enya**

He laid there looking up, or so he assumed, impossible as it was to determine in the pitch black, waiting for someone to find him, or the blood loss to claim him.

Nagini had come for him, just as he had suspected she would, and he had been prepared. The anti-venin he had taken to keeping with him at all times worked slowly to purge his system, the blood loss however was too much to have been dealt with by the single vial of blood replenishing draught he carried, a vial which had been smashed upon his fall anyway.

A light shone from somewhere in the distance and he registered a figure, an angel he thought. No... it looked like Granger... Angel Granger he thought deliriously, finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

**Fields of Gold, Eva Cassidy**

He looked down at the sleeping bundle and felt a surge of protectiveness overtake him. This was his child, his son; this tiny, impossible thing had been the result of a love had believed beyond him.

He had never even dreamed of having a family, had told himself he didn't want one. The truth of course had been that he had thought it foolish to even allow himself to wish. A child after all required a mother, a wife, what woman could love a man like him?

She had made it possible though he thought with a soft, crooked smile; his wife, his Hermione.

He bent to place a kiss on his infant son's head.

Returning to the large living room he shared with his partner, he found her sleeping deeply on the divan. Crossing the room he scooped her up and carried her to bed, cradling her in the same tender manner he had his own child only moments before.


End file.
